Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Aktuelles vom Wikia-Team - Dezember 2015
Also irgendwie will sich bei mir mit 12° Celsius weder weihnachtliche, noch dezemberliche, geschweige denn halbwegs spätherbstlich-winterliche Stimmung einstellen – aber das wird hier jeder nachvollziehen können. Falls es dort, wo auch immer ihr euch gerade aufhaltet, kalt ist und vielleicht sogar Schnee fällt, der länger als ne Stunde liegen bleibt: Mein Neid gehört euch. Doch trotz dieser ... ja ... Hitzewelle in den letzten Zügen des Jahres, hat sich bei uns seit dem letzten Beitrag so einiges getan, das ich euch heute zum Besten geben darf: Während Foppes unter anderem ein Gewinnspiel für das Assassin's Creed Wiki organisierte und das Overwatch Wiki vorstellte, kümmerte er sich zusätzlich gemeinsam mit Springteufel noch um die Nachwirkungen des 10-jährigen Jedipedia-Jubiläums und das damit verbundene Gewinnspiel, was die Auswertung von knapp 140 Kommentaren gemeinsam mit den Jedipedia-Admins sowie das Verteilen von über 33 Gewinnen bedeutete und nicht gerade wenig Zeit in Anspruch nahm, weshalb dies an dieser Stelle nicht unerwähnt bleiben soll. Springteufel verbrachte auch einige Zeit auf dem Rücken ihres neuen Lieblingssauriers Arlo (kann ich zwar nicht verstehen, weil: Ist ja kein Triceratops!), über den und dessen Umfeld man ausgiebig im Disney Wiki lesen kann. Ihrer Con-Leidenschaft konnte (ja, ich wollte erst „con-te“ schreiben) sie Anfang November auf der vorerst wahrscheinlich letzten RingCon freien Lauf lassen, von der sie interessante Panel-Berichte und zahlreiche tolle Bilder zurückbrachte. Und für all diejenigen, denen es entweder doch zu kalt draußen ist, oder die nicht raus wollen, weils noch viel zu warm ist und man noch immer nicht den Schnee gießen kann, damit der Postbote ... vergessen wir das ... für all diejenigen gibt es einige Serienempfehlungen für nahezu jeden Geschmack. Mit dabei ist auch die neue Marvel-Serie Jessica Jones, der sich unser Entertainment-Tag-Team Springteufel & Spinelli gemeinsam widmete und der noir-inspirierten Heldin ein Zuhause gaben. Zudem brachte sie im Die Tribute von Panem Wiki die Filmtrilogie umfassend zum Abschluss und zeigte beim Bond-Battle, dass die Wikia-Community wohl noch nicht reif für einen weiblichen Bond ist und sich stattdessen lieber auf Traditionen beruft. Der Bosso war die letzten Wochen darum bemüht, Wikias Star-Wars-Hub zu planen und zu organisieren, was eine ganze Palette an Texten, Abstimmungen, Fannotation-Videos und das allererste deutschsprachige Qwizards-Event umfasste. Schaut unbedingt mal vorbei und bereitet euch mit geballten Infos aus der Jedipedia auf den Filmstart am 17.12. vor! Alle gemeinsam haben wir unterdessen mit dem Year in Fandom Wikia gemeinsam etwas neues ausprobiert und versuchen dort einen der größten Fan-Momente des Jahres zu küren. Und für Leute, die einem Superfan ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk bereiten wollen, aber noch keine Ahnung haben, was man besorgen könnte, haben Foppes und Springteufel Geschenke-Guides zu drei Themen zusammengestellt, um euch etwas Inspiration zu geben. Das waren sie also schon wieder, die wichtigsten Themen, die, neben dem alltäglichen Wahnsinn, das deutsche Community-Development-Team den letzten Monat beschäftigt haben. In diesem Sinne wünschen wir euch eine möglichst stressfreie und angenehme Vorweihnachtszeit, mit hoffentlich weiter sinkenden Temperaturen. ;) Habt ihr Kommentare oder Fragen? Dann scheut euch nicht, sie hier abzuladen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag